prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC01
is the 1st episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 1st episode of Glitter Force, and the 390th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hoshizora Miyuki transforming into Cure Happy. The English title from Glitter Force is "An Exciting Beginning". Synopsis While running late for her first day at a new school, Miyuki collides with a fairy named Candy. As she begins adjusting to her new home and school, Miyuki learns more about Candy before taking it upon herself to protect the world. '' Summary Hoshizora Miyuki is running to her brand new school. She is late and as she just transferred from another town she was hoping to make a good impression. She introduces herself and brings up her interest in picture books and fairy tales, and she stops momentarily to look around. Taken by her surroundings, she believes something ''happy might happen- only to find nothing when she turns a corner. Suddenly she hears a cry and looks around, just in time to find a pink book that appears and opens, revealing a picture of a strange creature. It pops out of the book and collides with Miyuki's face, causing them to fall back. Miyuki is unable to resist grabbing Candy and hugging her, remarking on her cuteness and asking her questions about who and what she is. Candy pulls away from Miyuki and introduces herself, but as Miyuki thinks this must be a sign of fate, Candy suddenly runs off and leaves her book behind. Miyuki picks it up and remembering how late she is, she resumes running to school. Upon arrival, Miyuki attempts to introduce herself but due to her nerves, she finds it impossible to manage to say anything more than a small, un-informative introduction. It's then a classmate, Hino Akane gets up and offers to introduce her, remarking on how friendly Miyuki seems to be. She goes on to make a joke by claiming she probably has a brother named Mitaro, who enjoys looking at stars -a joke she came up with using Miyuki's surname- when Midorikawa Nao and Aoki Reika interrupt to point out it would be beneficial for Miyuki to handle her own introduction. Akane agrees, but not before introducing herself, Nao, and Reika. Kise Yayoi then chimes in and quickly apologizes, explaining how Akane was only joking in order to break the ice. Akane returns to her seat while picking on Yayoi by saying she is a crybaby, and Yayoi pouts while pointing out she's only cried three times so far today. By now Miyuki isn't nearly as nervous as she was before and she proceeds to give everyone a better introduction, saying she's very happy to be meeting them and how much she loves happiness and actively searches for it every day. She takes her seat behind Akane but soon after sees Candy outside again. As she tries to show Akane, Candy suddenly vanishes and her sudden exclamation causes the class to be disrupted. After class, Miyuki resumes her search for Candy while exploring the school. She checks the music room, the science lab, and lastly the library. She admires the book collection within it when suddenly she spots a shelf with a glowing book titled "The Magical Door", pulling it out as she sees light from behind it. She shoves a few books aside, realizing she must be working a combination lock when lights begin to shine, and suddenly a portal opens, bringing her into the Magical Library. Meanwhile, Candy is shown to still be searching for the book when she runs into Wolfrun. Miyuki returns Candy's book to the shelf, then takes another off allowing her to see Candy running from something. She tries getting her attention but drops the book, somehow triggering the combination to pull her back out into her world on the outside of a bookstore near Candy's current location. She follows after her and catches her before she can fall, but Miyuki is doubtful when Candy explains being chased by a big wolf- until she finds Wolfrun nearby. He blackens a book and creates negative energy from the people surrounding them, and at this moment both he and Candy explain the bad ending scenario he is trying to achieve, but Candy believes that everything will work out if people remain happy and put effort into things, arguing against him. When Miyuki agrees and recalls how her day went, she tells them of her desire to protect Candy from harm and something within triggers. With the aid of Candy, she suddenly transforms into Cure Happy. After taking a moment to realize what happened, Happy becomes frightened runs away to take shelter behind a nearby brick house under the belief Wolfrun can't get her there. He makes fun of her silly idea and transforms the home into an Akanbe. When the monster attacks Happy jumps out of harm's way- sending herself flying very high into the air due to being unaware this would happy. As she lands Happy freaks out even further; especially upon landing on the Akanbe and knocks it over. She tries to run away again until Candy calms her own and convinces her that she has the power to fight it, commanding her to use "Happy Shower" to purify the monster. Happy agrees, but nothing happens at first until she can force herself to overcome her fear and gain the strength to keep going. With newfound confidence and the determination not to lose to Wolfrun she concentrates really hard, pulling off the attack. The large beam of happiness purifies the Akanbe, allowing them to acquire the first Cure Decor. Wolfrun runs away and everyone goes back to normal, leading Candy to ask Miyuki to help her save the world, and after observing everyone to see they are unharmed and in high-spirits again, Miyuki agrees. Major Events *Hoshizora Miyuki enrolls in Nanairogaoka Middle School, where she first "encounters" Candy on her way to school. *Miyuki accidentally falls into a mysterious library before soon leaving. *Wolfrun begins the attack of the Bad End Kingdom to revive Pierrot through the power of the "bad end". *Miyuki's desire to protect Candy awakens the power within her, enabling her to become Cure Happy for the first time and using her Happy Shower attack. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 * Hino Akane * Kise Yayoi * Midorikawa Nao * Aoki Reika Trivia *This is the third time that the series mascot falls from the sky and hits the lead Cure in the face. **1st: Futari wa Pretty Cure with Mepple hitting Nagisa. **2nd: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! with Chypre and Coffret hitting Tsubomi. *This is the third time that after transforming the lead Cure freaks out and can't use her powers right for a minute. **1st: Cure Dream in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 **2nd: Cure Blossom in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *During the scene where Miyuki introduces herself to the class, Akane cracks a joke on Miyuki's family name by making up a little brother for Miyuki and calling him Hoshizora Mitaro. Hoshizora stands for "starry sky", mita means "to see (past tense)", and tarou is a common ending particle for male names. The joke was that the brother's name would mean "I saw the starry sky". *The first pink glowing book that caught Miyuki's attention in the library was aptly titled . **In the dub, it's titled The Library of Legends. Edits in Glitter Force *At the beginning of the episode, a scene of the girls posing is removed. *An extra scene, in the beginning, is added, which features Emily dreaming of transforming into the Glitter Force with the rest of her friends. **When Emily meets the other four girls at school, shots of them from her Glitter Force dream are added. ***One of these shots has Glitter Peace saying, "We want peace! Glitter Peace!" She never says this outside of the dream, but the phrase is the English title of the third episode. *A shot of Miyuki panicking and trying to get herself to say something to the class is removed. **After this, Miyuki stuttering her introduction is changed to Emily saying the Pledge of Allegiance. *Kelsey introduces herself and the other protagonists differently than Akane does. **While Akane makes a pun on Miyuki's name, Kelsey says that Emily is bad at public speaking, is pleased to meet everyone, and waves her hands a lot. **In the original, Akane calls Nao a gangster, and Nao protests that she's not. In Glitter Force, Kelsey says April is tougher than most of the boys in the class, and April says she's not that tough. **In the original, Akane says that the boys think Reika is a hottie, which shocks Reika. In the dub, Kelsey says that Chloe is scarily perfect and Chloe says she's not perfect. **Kelsey exaggerates Lily more than how Akane introduces Yayoi. Kelsey says almost anything makes Lily cry. Lily defends herself by saying she never cries, maybe once, three times at the very most. In the Japanese version, Akane says Yayoi cries at the slightest nudge, then Yayoi tells Akane not to talk about her like that since she only cried three times today. *When Emily is sucked into the bookcase portal, a dialogue is added where she says, "Emily, you're not in Kansas anymore!" from The Wizard of Oz. *The entire scene of Candy running through the school is replaced with Queen Euphoria (Royale Queen) telling Emily the backstory of the series in the Library of Legends (Magical Library). *Wake Up, Shake Up, which uses Full Bloom*Smile's dance ending (ver. Cure Happy), debuts as the ending song. This continues for the next three episodes. *During parts of the opening, and parts of Emily's transformation and attack sequences, the screen is darkened heavily, possibly to reduce the risk of viewers having seizures or any other eye problems from the bright or flashing colors. This continues for the rest of the following episodes. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!